


The Good ol’ Hockey Game!

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you pull old retired hockey players back to the ice for an all star game? Well a bit of fantasy fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good ol’ Hockey Game!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trapelo_Road475](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapelo_Road475/gifts).



“Great Kingston hero MY ASS!” Curtis Joseph yelled as his gloves flew across the locker room hitting the long metal lockers with a loud clang. “How is it that HE is so special?” With a huff the Keswick born man slumped against his own locker landing his ass hard on the bench. 

The quick flinch in his face told him even the hockey pads didn’t save his ass from the bruise that would be there come tomorrow, well that is if he could decipher that bruise from any other on his body. It was a long day for the man; after all he hadn’t been in a Hockey net for years. Today was hard for all of the members of the All Stars Team. They were hard at work relearning skills that long ago were forgotten by the men. 

Why did he agree to join back up and goal tend for a charity event? He was retired he was happy to sit at home in his lovely house with the big yard, his dog and to golf on the weekends in till he couldn’t feel his arms anymore. He knew why he was doing this event, after all the money went to a worthwhile cause. And as much as he hated to admit it, he loved seeing people he played with “back in the day!” Maybe the others were right, this event was just a reason to get the old players in the same room, so the press could crack “Old Fogies on Ice!” jokes. Sighing he leaned back against his locker to try to clear his mind before everyone else came off of the ice.

The locker room started to get loud as the other players caught up to the old goalie. “Why so fast off of the ice there Curtis?” One bloke said as he pulled his mouth guard from between his teeth. Curtis never had a chance to answer the question as more of the players started to make comments about their gear. “In my day we didn’t need these!” One said as he tossed the mouth guard into his own locker. “In your day no one had teeth old man!” Another joked. The roar of laughter was very contagious, so many of the players were smiling and joking around as they got out of their gear. “No wonder the players now are so big!” another mumbled as he took gear off of his small frame that made him look five times bigger than he really was.

“Hey, I am sorry man!” A voice spoke softly in Curtis’ ear. “Mat, Pat and I are heading for a beer, did you want to come? My treat for the scuffle earlier.” The voice of Doug was soft and apologetic as he invited Curtis along for a couple of drinks tonight. Nodding he would go Curtis continued to get out of his gear and into the shower. He honestly wasn’t sure he was ready to hang out with Doug, or his friends. But thought better of it in the long run, after all why kind of Canadian would he be if he turned down beer, not just any beer but free beer?

The horsing around was the same as they all remembered from the good old days, towels were cracked against asses as they showered. Many talked old women with each other, and the hot ones holding up the signs in the stands. It was hard to believe so MANY people still came to a practise of the old man’s league. It was the good old days all over again, just now with cell phones going off in the locker room with wives, and children texting the men. Most of the men were gone by time Curtis himself was ready to go to the bar with the others. The locker room was nice and quiet now.

“I have never been so SORE!” Mathieu groaned as he shrugged on his jacket after checking in the mirror one last time. Being the only American player in the group, he was usually teased about his jacket sporting an American team on it, but the man never let it bug him too much.

“I know, I have used mussels I forgot I owned!” Patrice Brisebois smiled his Montreal accent still heavy. “Eh, Doug, we will meet you there man!” Doug nodded to the other two players as they walked out the locker room shoulders touching and still talking about aching muscles and how a few beers will make it all better.

“Ready?” Doug asked Curtis as they too pulled on their jackets. It wasn’t cold in Toronto for this time of year but you still needed some protection from the wind. “We will take my car!” Doug said pulling the keys from his pocket as they walked through the player parking area and got into a nice sports car.

The ride was done in mostly silence, for some reason Curtis, usually a talkative person, had nothing to say to the man who got him in trouble with the team captain, not even the coach, but the captain. And now they were together in a small sports car moving along the Toronto roads heading to a bar together. “So have you ever been in this end of town?” Someone had to break the silence, and it was Doug to do so.

Curtis shook his head no. If he was to be completely honest he was lost as to where they were. Right now they were calling a small hotel home, aside from the hockey rink, and that hotel he really didn’t know Toronto. It was so different from what it was when he was a player for the Toronto Maple Leafs. “I haven’t been in Toronto since I played for the Leafs.”

“Oh... Umm...” Doug was lost what to say after that. “Well...” He stammered a lot trying to find how to tell the man where they were going to have their drinks.

“Will the team be there?” Curtis asked curious as to where they were going. After all the area they came into had great colour all around it. It was decked out as if the Marti Gras was coming to Toronto. Colourful fake flowers and lots of Rainbow coloured flags. Curtis was no fool but he was very confused and you could hear it in his voice, one might say even a bit panicked.

“No, Umm....” That was it Curtis was very confused now and was about to ask Doug to let him out when they pulled into a parking lot of a small sports bar. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking. 

Doug got out of the car and moved around the car opening the door for Curtis who was sitting in the seat doing a wonderful impression of a guppy. “Let’s get that drink you apparently need it!” Together they walked into the bar appropriately name, Puck in the Net!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I am sorry your person couldn’t write for you originally and I hope you enjoyed this. It was not an easy task as I didn’t want to go too in your face with any real Hockey reference as a Jet’s fan I know a bit about hockey, but I am not as in it as I should be if I am writing. I hope you enjoyed this little fluff! Hope to see you next time!
> 
> Also I HAVE to mention this is out of my comfort zone so I hope it is okay! I really tried. 
> 
> Also showed this to the swap runner to help me name this and she made this comment: “You know you are Canadian if: You can slash any two hockey players with only a few minutes of work!” So apparently I am truly a Canadian! lol


End file.
